five_nights_at_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Thomas 2
Five Nights at Thomas's 2 is the sequel to the first FNaT game. The game published to Gamejolt February 2, 2015. it is the second installment of the saga. Gameplay The sequel takes place after the first game and the new Thomas Pizza railway is different and the office now has three doors, the coal machine is on a camera, and there is 4 new engines. Game Description Welcome to the new Thomas's Pizza Railway! We now have more trains, doors cameras, pizzas, Thomas's, ect. We have also relocated to Canada after some "incidents" at the old location. But at least pizza is now only $4.99! Soundtrack Engine Roll Call Sounds Coal Door Bang Switch Characters Thomas Percy James Withered Thomas Chuck Sir Topham Hatt Dowager Mentioned Pro Tips * The trains bang on the door when the leave! * The camera cuts out for a second when a train or engine moves. * Its Uncertainly that one of the trains have caught Sir Topham Hatt at the end of the phone call in night 4. Phone Calls Night 1: Sir Topham Hatt: Welcome to the new location of Thomas Pizza Railway. We usually found this location at uh USA by its clndter but that not important um we move through some legit reason I will, I might tell you one of the night but your the new security guard at Thomas Pizza Railway you will be working the night shift and I'm just here to tell you what you need to do so um watching you in your first night should be you know pretty easy uh, now first of all on your office you have all 3 of the door uh shine your flashlight in the doors just in case no one is around if you feel something wrong and something disturb you need to um close the doors oh and uh don't waste too much power though only use it while necessary and about the coal um unlike the old restaurant uh... you have to instead put the coal in the furnace mattery because in the new pizzeria me and my worker had pay lot of money to make the new furnace which is in cam 4 you click the button and it puts coal for you so that awesome and if you don t know where to find it uh we had extra money because we put uh a new camera system because we never got those in the first place. but you know like I say you'll find the furnace and when you do you sent uh oh and uh one more important thing uh... we had some new member of the team uh you find out that oh crap ok ok, um uh so that's all so I will see you tomorrow, have fun, good luck . *Call ends* Night 2: Sir Topham Hatt: Good job 2nd night you reality passing on I think. you know I thought I might say that these train i mean the new train are extremity improve much more improve like the good old Thomas well there are a bit too improvement form the way of their sides you see, sometime, the uh... they watch me... they watch me sleep. and i have to admit its kinda creepy like one looking at my window, one holding a knife , one holding a mango don't ask um and one banging on my door going choo choo and just scratch my door my mom hate me doing that but you know I kinda uh... I kinda like it... you its like being myself here alone in my house make me... a little less... lonely. *sign* well, I guess have fun and goodluck *sign*... *Call ends* Night 3: Sir Topham Hatt: Oh wow you made it halfway uh I think. anyways I never really might have account, poor childhood um but... there gonna get... there gonna be lot harder for now um... and uh... *thomas theme song plays* Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, oh, wait hold up i will be right back. *muttering* Sir Topham Hatt: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! *gets excited* Sir Topham Hatt: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!! *Excitment and Laughs* Sir Topham Hatt: THE... The first date... *laughs* Sir Topham Hatt: THIS CAN T BE OH MY GOD OH MY GOD MMMMMMMMMMM Ok clam down mom. Mommy love me ok the phone call you just hear that was woah Im gold and I'm very very- *joyful laghter* Sir Topham Hatt: AND UH SHE REALITY SENT TO ME THAT oh my god she want to go out... *joyful and laughs* Sir Topham Hatt: SO MEET ME AT THE 4TH NIGHT AND UH Have fun. *happiness, giggling and laughing* Sir Topham Hatt: GOOD LUCK! *laughing* *Call ends. Night 4: Sir Topham Hatt: Meh You made it to the 4th night your almost there well um you made be wondering how my uh LOOOOOLOOOOO date went it when quite extraordinary *Sighs* we're gonna get married next year but that no big deal hen hen, mmm my mom loves me but um, yeah were gonna- *laughs* Sir Topham Hatt: Were gonna grow up ,be so old live with 2 kids and Thomas is just gonna sit in the back. though he probably gonna be fat by them we already ate him right now um and... *thomas theme plays* Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, OH NO AHHHHHHHHH CRAP I ANGER THE THOMAS OH NO OH NO OK CLAM DOWN CALM DOWN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UH alright so I been trying to avoid this for a long time but you, know sometime its hard. like you just wanna talk CRAP ABOUT IT CAUSE HE SO BLUE- *pause* Sir Topham Hatt: Oh fhew such a mango oh my GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.but anyways um you made be wondering why I was acting last night its because i just randomly oh crap some reason, same thing... I had to find a other gate thats what I total you about, it didn't end up go extraordinary... *thomas jumpscares sir topham hatt* SIr Topham Hatt: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Call ends* Other Games In The Series Five Nights at Thomas's Five Nights at Thomas's 3 Five Nights at Thomas's 4 Gallery Five Nights At Thomas 2.jpg Download.jpg|One of the Cameras Bthomas.png|Thomas's Jumpscare WThias.png|Withered Thomas's Jumpscare Scrap Yard.PNG|One of the Cameras Stage.png|One of the Cameras Percy 2.png|Percy's Jumpscare Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-35-14-801.png|One of the Cameras Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-35-23-453.png|One of the Cameras Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-14-23-44-398.png|One of the Cameras Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-16-23-1-669.png|Office with Withered Thomas in Hallway Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-35-31-927.png| One of the Cameras Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-34-55-308.png|One of the Cameras with the Coal Machine Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-14-24-46-379.png|One of the Cameras Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-47-5-629.png|Office with James in Hallway Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-36-59-122.png|One of the Cameras Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-44-51-922.png|Office with Thomas in Hallway Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-36-11-443.png|One of the Cameras Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-44-47-130.png|Office with Percy in Hallway Fnat2.exe 2015-3-13-13-36-45-116.png|One of the Cameras Category:Games